Mensajes de Amor
by PonyoPON
Summary: Eren le envía muchos mensajes a Levi, le encanta cuando este le dice que lo ama, pero toda relación tiene sus momentos bajos, y ellos no son la excepción. Ereri. AU. Angst.


_**MENSAJES DE AMOR.**_

 _ **N/A:**_ _Hola soy PonyoPON espero les guste esta pequeña historia que traigo hacia ustedes, es con mucho cariño hacia una personita muy querida y hacia ustedes también. Te quiero mucho mi amore! Jiji y pues lean despacio y con bastante pero bastante del verbo bastantísima imaginación, por favor. Gracias._

 _Ah, aquí son solo mensajes de Eren hacia Levi, espero no les inquiete eso. Disfrutenlo 3_

 **5:00 AM. 16 de abril.**

"Hey, buenos días, pensaba en que quizá, eso no sea bueno para el proyecto, es muy básico… necesita una mejora"

"No me importa, quiero que lo cambies, el profesor no se pondrá para nada contento con eso, sabes cuan estricto es y como se pone en especial si Sasha se pone a comer en clases"

"Jajaja si lo recuerdo, regañó a Connie por reírse del asunto también"

"Oye no me desvíes el tema"

"De acuerdo, confío en ti Levi, sé que podrás, después de todo eres bueno en clases…"

"Yo también te amo"

 **14:00 PM. 30 de Noviembre.**

"Tendrás que disculparme Levi, llegaré más tarde de lo pensado"

"No no no, no canceles la cita, estaré ahí en una hora o incluso antes"

"¿Está lloviendo? Ah que mal…Oye espera, no te enfermes sin mi jajaja"

"Espera dentro de la cafetería, pide uno con algunas donas, yo invito, mientras me esperas ahí"

"Solamente asuntos con mi padre, piensa que pronto me volveré loco con la tesis que se viene, imagínate como estoy, supongo que también estás cansado y te hice salir, lo siento"

"Ah realmente te veías muy pálido y con ojeras, y ahora te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo…"

"Oh, ¿Ya terminaste? ¡Qué bien! Aun así no me demoraré mucho, necesitas descansar"

"No te preocupes, una vez se distraiga me iré escapando"

"No me meteré en problemas, después de todo tengo derecho a irme, soy mayor de edad"

"No es que sea engreído, solamente quiero mi libertad"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos allá Levi"

"Yo también te amo"

 **17:00 PM. 23 de julio.**

"Ya estoy en casa, lamento no haberme quedado para la celebración de graduación, mi madre necesitaba ayuda"

"No, tranquilo, ya lo terminé, aún así gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad"

"Suficiente con que te hayas ofrecido para ayudar, es algo muy noble"

"Hey… ¿No quieres bailar conmigo?"

"Jajajajajaja claro que no ahora, estamos muy lejanos, pero un día de estos vienes a mi casa, ponemos música clásica y me enseñas a bailar"

"Eeeehhhh que mal, no sabía que tú tampoco podías"

"Para mí eres perfecto"

"Bueno ahí los dos torpemente aprenderemos a bailar, te lo aseguro"

"Tranquilo, solo estaremos los dos, además ya eh visto cosas más vergonzosas"

"No soy un idiota…bueno quizá un idiota enamorado sí, pero eso es tu culpa"

"Jajaja, de acuerdo Levi, sigue con la fiesta, no te aburras conmigo"

"Está bien, está bien, solo disfruta"

"Yo también te amo"

 **16:00 PM. 16 de Marzo.**

"¡Levi! ¡Finalmente conseguí trabajo! Pagan el básico y el lugar es horrible, pero es lo que puedo por ahora… ya sabes, la economía está muy baja ¿Y tú lo has conseguido? "

"Ah… ya veo, pff jajaja lo siento, pero que te hayan confundido con un menor es divertido a su manera, debes andar a llevar tu cédula a todo lado"

"Bueno, bueno, es muy cómico, debes admitirlo, aun así espero que consigas trabajo"

"Oye, ya que somos más adultos, cuando consigas trabajo y yo uno mejor que esto ¿Te aprece si vivimos juntos?"

"¿Levi?"

"Oye Levi, no me dejes con la pregunta en la boca"

"Oh ¡Genial! No me asustes de esa manera, pensé que te negarías"

"¿Vas a una entrevista? Bueno, entonces hablaremos algún otro rato, nos vemos"

"Yo también te amo"

 **1:00 AM. 17 de Enero.**

"Lo lamento Levi… No creo llegar más pronto que esto, aun que debes de estar dormido ahora, y si te hice despertar lo lamento también"

"Oh… Sí, estoy bien, hacer guardia es muy complicado, quiero dormir a tu lado ahora mismo"

"Vamos, no soy cursi, ¿Qué tiene de malo querer dormir con tu pareja?"

"Bueno, mañana tengo libre, podemos ir a cenar"

"Perfecto, iré con mi mejor traje, tú también debes ir bien vestido, pero no que te miren los demás"

"Ah, bueno entonces te esperaré fuera del hospital con el auto"

"No, no será ningún inconveniente, enserio"

"Me alegra mucho de que aceptes ir conmigo"

"Por cierto, ¿Quién era ese tipo que salió de nuestra casa aquella vez?"

"¿Médico personal? Te va muy bien en el trabajo por lo que veo, bueno es de saber, eres muy inteligente"

"Entiendo, solo preguntaba, tengo curiosidad de tus cosas también Levi"

"Entonces nos veremos, cuídate"

"Yo también te amo"

 **6:00 AM. 11 de Enero.**

"Sí, sabes Inglaterra es un lugar espectacular, es muy bello, claro que no es lo mismo…"

"Oye… ya deja de repetirme lo mismo, ayer hablas de esto y no quiero objeciones, te dije que dejaras esto de lado y eres terco, no puedes tomar decisiones a la ligera"

"Sé que es tu mamá y todo lo demás, pero no puedes ir así con tu estado de salud, estás muy débil y el médico te recomendó que descansaras"

"No me interesa Levi, estoy viendo por tu salud, puedes esperar un poco más y luego visitarla"

"No creo que tu mamá quiera verte como estás ahora, según lo que me dices ya que no puedo verte pareces un zombie como de esas películas norteamericanas, no estás para nada bien, no creo que quieras llegar donde ella muerto"

"Levi maldita sea deja de ser terco"

"Jodete Levi, si quieres morirte por ahí es tu problema, yo no me hago responsable por lo que te suceda, adiós"

 **17:00 PM. 25 de abril.**

"Levi… lo lamento"

"Quisiera estar ahí para abrazarte de verdad, aunque dudo que me aceptes ahora"

"Por favor Levi, respóndeme"

"De verdad lo siento, no pensé en que era tu madre y que necesitaba tu ayuda… "

"Levi, no me hagas esto…"

" … Vamos Levi…"

"…"

"Lo lamento…"

 **20:00 PM. 7 de Junio.**

"Debes estar jodiendome…."

"Maldita sea Levi, eso es imposible"

"Déjate de bromas tan ridículas como esas, son de pésimo gusto y eres muy malo para chistes"

"¿De dónde sacaste esa foto?"

"Maldita sea, eres un maldito monstruo"

"Eso es lo que eres Levi, ¿Qué clase de hombre puede tener un bebé de otro hombre?"

"Ah no, ese niño no es mío, te has de haber revolcado con cualquier tipo pero eso no es mío, yo no me haré responsable"

"Me importa poco las pruebas de ADN, esa criatura extraña no es mía, puedes decir lo que sea Levi, esa maldita cosa no es mía"

"Ah, no puedes sostenerlo solo porque te despidieron… Pues abórtalo y dile que fue una broma lo que hiciste"

"Tienes que hacerlo Levi"

"No para nada, maldita sea, ándate a la mierda Levi, si quieres tenerlo serás tú solo"

"No me importa que yo sea el padre, no estamos casados ni nada por el estilo, no es mío legalmente, así que no me haré cargo"

"¡QUE NO MALDITA SEA!"

"A ver ¿Qué pretendes hacer cuando esa cosa nazca?"

"No sabes que responder ¿verdad? "

"Si no tienes nada que decir entonces cerramos esta conversación, estoy cansado y quiero dormir, así que ve como solucionas esa mierda, adiós"

 **3:00 AM. 18 de Agosto.**

"Levi…"

"Han pasado ya algunos meses desde que hablamos… sabes, Inglaterra está en ciertos problemas y el trabajo tiene este tiempo libre, así que puedo volver a casa…"

"Supe por medio de tu tío que decidiste por tener al bebé… Ese día me alteré bastante y realmente estaba asustado, lo lamento, te prometo que cuidaré de ese pequeño y te daré un anillo de bodas como es respectivo"

"¿Podrías responder al menos?"

"Sé que hice muchas cosas malas, en verdad, pero quiero arreglarlas, no sé por qué me puse así, me odio a mí mismo, sé que no es fácil perdonar algo como eso… pero realmente quiero intentarlo, otra oportunidad tuya"

"Por favor"

"Levi…"

"Respóndeme por favor"

"…"

 **18:00 PM. 17 de Enero.**

"Sabes Levi, Nathan es un pequeño muy travieso, le gusta mucho jugar, te extraña mucho, espero que… te mejores pronto"

"Últimamente cada noche sale de su cama y se va a la azotea con tu cobija que habías bordado arropándose para ponerse a llorar mientras mira hacia las estrellas"

"Tiene apenas 5 años y no habla mucho, no puedo entender por qué hace eso"

"Una vez que lo encontré se sorprendió y corrió hacia mí para golpearme… no me dolió ya que es apenas un bebé, pero sentí su odio… creo que nuestro hijo me odia"

"Sé que apenas es un bebé y no comprende muchas cosas, pero… ¿Por qué me odia? Es decir, le doy lo que necesita, incluso lo que él quiere, incluso paso tiempo con él, lo suficiente, no me estanco en el trabajo, le llevo a divertirse, nunca me olvido de los días importantes… Dime Levi ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?"

"Necesito que regreses pronto… Nathan me odia mucho… Y no sé por qué…"

"Te extraño Levi…"

 **8:00 AM. 7 de Octubre.**

"Hey Levi, Nathan está muy emocionado, pronto será Halloween, y se disfrazará de un terrible vampiro que acechará las calles. Me encantaría que lo vieras, sabes, mejor te enviaré una foto, por favor no llores con eso, iremos a visitarte."

"¿Es lindo no? Nuestro pequeño crece muy fuertemente bien, sano y es muy inteligente como tú, me recuerda a nuestros días de Universidad… vaya días"

"Enamorarme de ti tan tontamente, pero creo que ahora no me arrepiento de nada… Nathan… pensar que lo quise matar… Fui tan estúpido al hacer eso y aún me arrepiento"

"Ah estado hablando mucho, de pequeño era bastante callado, pero no ha dejado de hacer eso todas las noches que puede, me pregunto si debo llevarlo donde un médico"

"Creo que debo hacerlo después de todo, no es bueno que esté así por la nada… o creo que te extraña demasiado… "

"Los amigos de Nathan son especiales, lo tratan con mucho cariño, aunque hay los que siempre molestan, pero él es fuerte, como tú"

"Quisiera que estés con nosotros, pero no te preocupes, Nathan dijo que te llevaría muchos dulces, así la pasaras bien con nosotros"

"Levi… Te extraño"

 **9:00 AM. 12 de diciembre.**

"…"

"Sabes… hoy falleció mi madre… me siento estúpido ya que recuerdo lo que hice contigo aquella vez"

"Ahora entiendo el dolor por el cual pasaste al perder a tu madre y que yo no haya sido razonable en saber que la estabas perdiendo y querías verla aunque sea una última vez"

"Soy tan idiota Levi…"

"Perdóname…"

"Nathan está llorando mucho, no puedo calmarlo… tu puedes saberlo perfectamente, me estás viendo llorar a mí también"

"Necesito abrazarte…"

"Levi…"

"¿Dónde estás amor?"

 **5:00 AM. 13 de Febrero.**

"… Nathan hoy se fue al colegio, me eh quedado solo…"

"Oye Levi…"

"¿Qué tal está mamá?"

"¿Podrías decirle que la amo mucho? "

"… También dile que me perdone"

"Actué muy mal con ella la última vez que la vi, pero tenía tanta razón"

"Tú…"

"Ya no estás aquí"

"¡¿POR QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO SI TU YA NO ESTÁS AQUÍ?! ¡LEVI!"

"Te necesito…"

"No puedo solo…"

"Lo siento tanto…lo siento tanto"

"Pero así llore, así me disculpe… no puedo traerte a la vida…."

"Fui un idiota…"

"Soy un idiota"

"¿Puedes escucharme? "

"¿Podías escuchar a Nathan?"

"Esas veces que lloraba, que gritaba tu nombre porque volvieras y lo abrazaras entre tus brazos como cuando nació, quería tu calor… por eso me golpeaba gritándome que te devolviera… que te devolviera a la vida y me fuera yo…"

"Levi… quiero estar contigo… pero no puedo dejar a Nathan solo, por más estúpido que sea yo… no puedo dejar solo al único recuerdo de ti"

"No puedo dejarte a ti"

"… Me enamoré de ti…"

"Hey Levi"

"Te amo"

-Papá…-

-Nathan… Pensé que fuiste al colegio… ¿Por qué has regresado?-

-Estás llorando…-

-Ah, eso no es de importancia-

\- Papá… deja el teléfono…-

\- Estoy esperando una llamada-

\- … Papá… Mamá no va a regresar… murió unos días después de que nací, el tío Kenny cuidó de mí hasta que volviste…¡Entiendelo!-

-Nathan… no digas eso…-

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá no va a volver! …. ¡Por tu culpa! –

Aquellas lágrimas de un niño frágil de ojos azules como el cielo nocturno, son las que hacen eco en la habitación… y otras gruesas se deslizan por una piel bronceada y maltratada.

Dos personas sufren ahora…

Y aquella persona solo los cobijas con sus brazos, acaricia sus cabezas y besa sus frentes… esperando calmar sus lágrimas.

Eren Jaeger, un 30 de marzo a las 13: 30 PM, fallece por un paro cardiaco.

Nathan Jaeger Ackerman, de 23 años no se presenta en el velorio… visita a su madre.

Levi Ackerman…

Recibe a Eren en sus brazos…

Aquel celular del muchacho Eren, fue encontrado con un último mensaje, que decía:

"Yo también te amo"

-Levi 13:30 PM.

 **FIN.**

….

….

….

….

 **Buano, hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic así, bueno one-shot si es que se le puede llamar así.**

 **Si me salió bien entonces supongo que les hice llorar :'u y si es que no… pues igual fue un historia al final(¿?)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, ¿algún comentario? ¿Estrellitas o favorites? Ok, bien.**

 **Andaba sad, y con las músicas de HetaOni, de Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (creo que era así), etc, me deprimí mucho más, y como dije hay que ponerle imaginación, para que sientan el verdadero dolor(¿?)Ya parezco la yama lol**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, sé que debo actualizaciones y demás, pero comprendan que la inspiración no siempre llega, a y disculparán alguna falta de ortografía y redacción.**

 **Los quiero mucho, los amo, una feliz navidad, y año nuevo también, que lo hayan pasado muy bien, Adiu~ (¿?)**

 **Bai~**


End file.
